Yes, Kakashisama?
by Mira Black
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI-SENSEI!... Team 7 plans a special birthday present for their teacher, dealing with a french maid uniform and... SASUKE-KUN! (kakasasu gooeyness!)


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his fabulous imagination which I happen to be worshipping at the moment...

Konnichiwa Minna-san! This is my second Naruto fic, which also happens to be a KakaSasu (yes I am a sicko if you consider it sick --). I wrote this fic like a year ago in class and I wanted to release it last year, but didn't finish it in time, SO I decided that I'll post it this year and it will remain to be a short, funny, sweet and completely OOC KakaSasu one-shot fic celebrating Kakashi's Birthday!!! YAY! XD

Yes people, September 15th is the birthday of our most beloved, perverted sensei, HATAKE KAKASHI!! XD So here it is for your enjoyment! Happy 31st Birthday Kakashi!!

AN: Since Kakashi is 31, this makes Sasuke and the others 17, or at least around that age... and for those who don't really know the Japanese suffixes, '-sama' shows respect and often means Lord or Master... You'll see why you need to know this later in the story....

* * *

-Happy Birthday Kakashi-sensei!- aka -Yes Kakashi-sama?-

_(note: this fic is completely for fun. there's no plot or a point really, it's just good ol' KakaSasu goodness. and don't worry, no SasUKEs were harmed in the making of this fic )_

It was the morning of September 15th. Kakashi was still lying in bed even though it was already 12:45 in the afternoon.

"Is he awake yet?" a young boy's voice said.

"Does it look like he's awake?" a girl's voice replied.

"Shut-up you guys..." a third voice grumbled.

Kakashi could hear the voices and they slowly drew him back to his senses. He laughed a little in his mind and decided it was about time to wake up...It was his birthday after all...

He opened his eyes and saw three blurred images around his bed, which he automatically recognized as two of his students. Once his eyes were finally focused Naruto and Sakura basically chirped,

"Happy Birthday Kakashi-sensei!"

"...yeah...Happy Birthday..." Sasuke mumbled as he slowly backed himself up against the wall.

Kakashi sat up in his bed, looking as surprised and as sleepy as ever, but dealt with the blonde and the pink-haired girl pushing their presents upon him.

"Thanks you guys," He smiled at the duo, "But why are you hiding Sasuke? Come here..." He called to him by patting his bed where Naruto and Sakura had already taken a seat.

Once Kakashi said this Sakura starting giggling with delight and Naruto nearly fell off of the bed in laughter. The teacher was slightly confused, but he kept eyeing the boy that he could barely see in the shadows.

"What's so funny?" He asked the two giggle fits.

Instead of answering, Sakura said, "You're going to like this present sensei..." And she got off the bed to fetch Sasuke. (AN: I really, REALLY wish Sakura would actually act like this. But we all know that this is a damn lie that would never happen.)

Suddenly you could hear Sakura and Sasuke struggling,

"No Sakura! He can't see me like this!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in interest, "Can't see him like what?"

"Oh, you'll see...." Naruto said as he held back more laughter.

Suddenly with a hard shove from Sakura, Sasuke stepped into the light and instantly his face turned red as if he were allergic to light.

Kakashi's jaw dropped in awe and he could feel just a little blood coming out of his nose, "Holy shit Sasuke..." He gulped, "That outfit...it's...it's... SUGOI! It even rivals some of the stuff I've read in Icha Icha Paradise..." (sugoi amazing in Japanese )

Sasuke blushed an even deeper red to this comment. But who could blame him? He was wearing the teeniest little French maid outfit you could possibly think of. The skirt barely reached his mid-thigh and was complete with frills and bows. He even carried a little feather duster.

Sakura then appeared behind Sasuke and poked him the ribs,

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, say it."

He glared at her, "No..."

"Aw...C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded, "Do it for us..." He made a sad attempt at a puppy-dog face, "You promised you'd do this....Do it for Kakashi."

"Yes please....Do it for me?" Kakashi said jokingly.

Finally in defeat Sasuke made a curtsy and said, "Good morning and Happy Birthday Kakashi-sama...." He sighed and finished with, "I'm here to serve you and you alone. If you ever need me, just ring this bell...." He handed a little silver bell to the teacher who practically snatched it from the boy's hand.

"So, if I do this..." Kakashi rang the bell, "You'll answer to my every beck and call?"

With a heavy, heavy sigh Sasuke nodded "Yes" and to this Kakashi smiled.

The sensei beckoned to Sasuke with a single finger as he rang the bell. Unwillingly, Sasuke obeyed his sensei and joined him next to the bed. "Yes Kakashi-sama?" he asked. At this moment, Kakashi did something that surprised even the other students who stood nearby watching.

The silver-haired teacher grabbed the Uchiha by a ribbon he had around his neck, and pulled his lips down to his. With gentle touches accompanying, the kiss deepened, and only ended when Sasuke begged for a breath...

With a little lick of his lips Kakashi grinned again, "This was a Happy Birthday... Thank you everyone... Especially you, Sasuke-kun." He kissed the pink tinged boy, letting go of his neck ribbon.

Still in complete shock, Sakura and Naruto nodded, "You're welcome sensei..." and both walked out of the room, white as a sheet to the ringing of the bell and Sasuke answering, "Yes Kakashi-sama?"

Sasuke would've commented after this... But... fortunately, his mouth was too occupied to do so.

_-fin  
_

* * *

X3 So how was it? I hope it was all ok and at least a little humorous... Well, I'm now off to celebrate Kakashi's birthday some more.... Please review! I'd greatly appreciate it!  



End file.
